The use of headsets or headphones to listen to prerecorded audio programs has become commonplace. Sometimes this use is because the listener is mobile and listening to a tape or CD, usually walking or running, and there is no fixed radio receiver available. Sometimes the user is at a sports event, such as a football or baseball game and uses the headset to listen to an AM or FM broadcast of the game. In some instances, the listener is within a gym or other building where either the traditional broadcast bands are blocked or distorted or where there are other available bands, such as a higher frequency carrier (for example the 900 MHZ band) which is carrying programs or other information unique to the local facility. This "other" information can be music channels, instructions for the use of certain equipment, directions for following a detour, audio component of an advertisement, or a walking tour of an art exhibit, etc.
Often, in such environments, it is necessary to change from one channel to another (or one band to another) once, twice, or several times, perhaps depending upon what material content the user desires to listen to, or watch.
A major problem in gyms, stock brokerage houses, factories, and other places where many people gather is to allow each individual person to listen to or view, a unique audio or video program without interference with other people in close proximity. Furthermore, advertisers are often unable to get an attentive audience, especially if the product or service does not appeal to the particular individual. Therefore, in such facilities, there is a need to provide entertainment on an individual basis to the users and also to provide advertisers with a captive audience.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,410,735, issued on Apr. 25, 1995 to Robert L. Borchardt, which is hereby incorporated by reference herein, is one example of a portable headset designed to receive a 900 MHZ signal for the purpose of allowing the user to listen to programs at a distance remote from a local transmitter.
The problem discussed above exists in applications other than traditional radio. For example, many portable processors store information in a memory and need to communicate that information to a fixed unit, or to a plurality of fixed units, each possibly operating on different bands, or on different channels, within the same band.
One specific example of such a problem is a gym environment where there are multiple work stations and many users. Presently, it is common practice to place a video display, such as a television, in a location having common visibility from a number of stations. This situation does not allow a user to have individual data, such as video or audio, communicated only to that user. Consequently, advertisers are unable to target their audience based on the needs of the particular individual. This results in users either changing the channels or switching off the device. Therefore, a seller is unable to get a captive audience for his products.
Assuming that a plurality of data transmission devices were to be made available to a like number of work stations, then a user at such a work station could view, or listen to, data of that user's choice. In such a situation, data (e.g. sound and pictures) from one transmission device would interfere with data from other devices. The solution to this problem is the use of headsets, preferably wireless headsets. A system is required that can differentiate one user from the next, so that each user would see and hear program materials unique to that user.
Further, since some of the information that a user desires is unique to that user, a system is required to identify that particular user.
Thus, a need exists in the art for a data receiving device, that is multi-modal in that it can be used to receive data on several different channels, with the user being able to control the selection of at least one of the currently operating channels.
A further need exists in the art for such a system in which the information content that the user desires to hear or see serves to select the band, or the channel within a band, that is operable at a particular point in time.
A still further need exists in the art for such a system in which the physical position of the user serves to select the band, or the channel within a band, that is operable at a particular point in time.
A still further need exists in the art for advertisers to be able to target their audiences based on the particular needs of the individual user.
A still further need exists in the art for advertisers to have a captive audience in order to effectively convey their message.
A still further need exists in the art for a system which detects the presence of a user without a headset in proximity to a transmitter so that the user can be targeted with a different type of advertising.